Best intentions, worst results
by I rule the Byzantines
Summary: sequel to 'why did you come back' to bad one of our most phrase savy friends never herd that phrase. R
1. The best intention

**Hey thanks for coming back to read my story**

**Remember: **

**Pairings:N/A**

**Genre: action/ adventure**

Far bellow the city of Jump in an underground cavern a figure moves around in the dark. He walks over to a statue in the center of the cavern. The statue is of a girl who is encased in rock and she looks as if she was trying to break free.

"Hello Terra." The figure said

The figure took out a book and set it down beside the statue and began chanting.

"ALDAOA, SATOSATA, FARAKANA, POLASOTA, RESTORITA, DEFRETA!"

Slowly the statue began to crumble and when it all broke down Terra was standing where the statue had been.

"Welcome back Terra." The figure said

But Terra just used her powers to pick up a bolder and throw it at the figure.

"What the?" The figure asked before the rock hit him

At the Titans tower all the Titans were having breakfast and Beastboy was telling Raven another joke.

"Hey Rae what do get-" But he was cut off by Raven

"Honestly Beastboy I love you but I am instating a rule right now only one stupid joke per week."

"Okay so what do you get-" but he was cut off again but this time by a huge crash.

Something had flown through one of the big windows. They ran over to see what it was and saw it was Levitate. There were cuts and blood all over his white costume and his mask was cracked. He raised his hand and pointed out the window.

"Stop." was all he said before slipping out of consciousness.

The Titans looked to what he had been pointing at and were in utter shock.

"TERRA!" They all said.

**Cliffhanger folks review if you want to see the rest**


	2. The worst result

**Okay listenI said in the last chapter there would be no pairings, butI liedand you'll have to figure it out. **

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would Terra attack Levitate?" Said Robin while he and everyone else was in the medical ward of the tower.

"What's even more puzzling is how did she even get out of those rocks in the first place?" asked Cy

"I can explain." said Levitate in a weak voice

"Okay." said Robin

"You see several months ago when I was looking through the A.V.D. I came across Terra's file. It said she was once a titan but left for the villains, it also said you never found a way to reverse the process that turned her to stone. So I remembered that when I was bored and SOL (The Sorceresses of Light) was busy fighting a pandemic in some Asian country that I can't pronounce their name. So I took her spell book and decided to free Terra to help you guys. But apparently after I freed her she just attacked me and I don't know why." Said Levitate running out of breath and collapsing on his bed.

"Well it's because you didn't decode of the spell!" Said a very angry female voice. Everyone turned and saw SOL standing in the ward her spell book in her hand.

"He he he, hey dear." Said Levitate a little scared

"Levitate you idiot, honestly for someone who's smart should know by now that all my ancient spells have a drawback." Said SOL still very angry

"Drawback?" everyone asked

"Yes, the rest of the spell states 'the being that uses this spell will pay with their own life, for the revived creatures sanity'."

"So basically, Terra will be a mindless zombie hellbent on killing Levitate and after she does then she'll return to normal?" asked BB

"Yep." Said SOL

Suddenly Robin heard his communicator beeping.

"It's Aqualad he needs our help. Starfire stay here with Levitate." said Robin and everyone left or teleported out of the room.

Levitate lay there for a minute thinking then looked at Starfire and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hey Starfire."

"Yes?"

"How would you rate your friendship with Robin?"

"We are very good friends."

"Good friends, or maybe more?"

"No just good friends." Said Starfire turning away to hide her flushed face.

When the titans finally arrived at the beach where they had received Aqualad's distress call and found the beach deserted.

"Look over there." pointed Raven

They ran over to where Raven had pointed and found Aqualad just as cut up and bloody as they had found Levitate. Beastboy looked all over the beach and saw tons of rocks that looked like they had been thrown or lifted out of the ground.

"What happened to him?" Asked Cy

"Terra happened to him." Said Beastboy pointing at all the rocks.

At the medical ward the team was still a little confused.

"This still doesn't add up." Said Robin

"Yeah the spell said Terra should only attack Levitate so why did she attack Aqualad?" Asked Starfire

Everyone sat thinking for a moment.

"I think I know why." said Beastboy

"Why?" Asked everyone else

"Terra told me that she received all Slade's orders through that suite she was wearing and I bet the last order was to destroy all titans." Said Beastboy

"So couldn't we just remove the suite?" Asked Starfire

"No I heard Slade say that the suite was fused into her nerves."

"Wow science and technology interfering with my spells that's a first." Said SOL.

"Wait we may not be able to remove the suite, but maybe we can short circuit it wiht a virus." Said Cy

"And I'll start looking for a way to get around that death part of the spell." Said SOL

"Lets try it." Said Robin

**Please R&R**


	3. The solution

**Sorry about the long update, but hey school's becoming hecktic. But hey private chatholic schools are tough. NowIknowI saidI was Protestant in my profileandI amI just go there for the good education. But hey enjoy the story**

Beastboy was sitting on the roof of the tower when he heard foot steps. A second later Raven sat down beside him. She looked into his face, she could tell he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

"Tomorrow and weather Robin's plan will work."

He suddenly started to cry. Raven was slightly surprised, but tried to comfort him.

"BB what's the matter?"

"It's just I thought I forgot about Terra and that I moved on, but apparently I haven't. I'm really sorry I really do love you, but after Terra left I felt awful for weeks and I don't want to go through that pain if the plan doesn't work." he said between sobs

Raven leaned her head against Beastboy's shoulder and rubbed his right arm.

"Oh BB I'm sorry I never knew." Said Raven

She stayed there to comfort him.

Down I Cy's lab Cyborg was working on the virus when he heard a knock on his door. He went to go open it

"Hey Lev (Levitate) what's up man?" Asked Cy

"Nothing just came to see how the virus was coming along."

"Oh very good, come see for your self."

"You see this is the most advance virus in existence it can override and destroy any hard wear that it comes in contact with."

"Very cool" Said Levitate

"Only drawback is that we have to hook this cable up to her suite and I have to transfer the virus from internal computer and that would take a couple of minutes."

"That's a definite drawback."

Levitate thought for a moment.

"Hey Cy what's with Starfire and Robin?"

"Oh them they're in love, but the booth of them are too distracted to notice."

"Kinda like BB and Raven. Has either of them tried to tell each other?"

"Yeah Robin once tried to give Starfire a love note, but he chickened out."

"Interesting."

Levitate was flying through the sky just waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a huge rock hit knocking him to the ground. He sat up as Terra landed and stepped off the rock she was standing on.

"Now." cried Levitate and all the Titans jumped from their hiding spots

"ESCOMVAN PEATONO." cried SOL

Then to pairs of Skeleton hands reached out of the ground and grabbed Terra by the arms and legs. Cy ran over to Terra who was thrashing about and hooked up the cord the activated his internal computer.

"Hurry I don't know how much longer they can hold her." Said SOL

"Finished." Said Cy

An electrical current ran down the cable and into Terra's suite. When it reached her it was as if she had grabbed a power line. Electricity coursed throughout her body. She fell to the ground (the electricity had turned the skeleton hands to dust) but a second later she was back on her feat she looked around and spotted Levitate. Her eyes glowed red and she lifted a huge chunk of asphalt.

"She's still under the spell." Cried Robin

"Uh…TOSGALO MANSTOLAO." SOL cried

Terra fell to the ground. All the Titans ran to her.

"Beastboy?"Terra replied weakly before she slipped out of conscience

**So what do you think, I know short, butI was in a hurry R&R**


	4. Another job well done

**Last chapter read the bottom for a memo. Enjoy**

"Titans Trouble!" Robin said

It took several minutes for everyone to get there seeing as it was 6:00 A.M.

"What (yawn) is it dude?" asked Cy

"Terra has escaped."

The tired expression on all the titans changed to panic.

"Now we need to-what a minute." Robin looked over all the Titans

"Where's Levitate?"

"Mornin (Morning without the g)."

The Titans turned and saw Levitate walk into the living room

"Levitate didn't you hear the alarm?" asked BB

"Believe me he could sleep through the atomic bomb." Said SOL

"So what's up?" Asked Levitate taking an apple out of the frig and taking bite

"Terra ran away last nigh." Said Starfire

"Oh well I was expecting something like this I say you just let her go." Said Levitate

"Let her go why?" Asked Robin

"Well I got 3 reasons" Said Levitate

1 She knows now from experience if she tries to pull a fast one we'll kick her butt

2 She got rid of Slade for you (well for a little while anyway) doesn't that count for anything

3 She probably wants to restart, make a new life for herself and think about what she has done

"Well I suppose because she got rid of Slade we could let her go." Said Robin

"Wonderful I'm going back to sleep." Said Cy

"Me too." BB

"And me." Raven

"I will also." Starfire

"I'm going to my lab." Robin

That left SOL and Levitate alone in the room.

"You know I'm still mad at you for taking my spell book."

"Really what you gona do about it?"

"I'll have to punish you severely." SOL said with a now seductive look on her face

And I won't go any further than that for it may be inappropriate for our younger viewers

In Robin's lab he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer.

"You've got mail." Said a voice

Robin read the message

_Robin_

_If you want information about Slade meet me at the_

_Lafayette tonight at 8:00 exactly._

"Hmm the Layette that's that fancy French restaurant."

In Starfire's room she found a note as well

_Starfire_

_It has been so long since we have seen each other, meet me at the Lafayette_

_tonight at 8:00 so we can do what the humans call 'catch-up' _

_A Tamarainian friend (Look I'm not sure if that's how you spell Tamarainian)_

"The _Lafayette_ that is that French restaurant."

"Well it's been a pleasure being here and seeing you all again." Said SOL

"And thanks for helping me with that little mistake." Said Levitate

"See you round." Said Robin as he went to shake Levitates hand. He felt a piece of paper slipped into his hand.

"Well goodbye." Said SOL and she tapped her staff and the both of them vanished

Robin looked at the sheet of paper.

_Don't lose this you'll need it_

Robin looked on the back, but that was all that was written

He shrugged and shoved it into his pocket.

At 8:00 that night Robin walked into the _Lafayette_ but saw that it was empty.

"Must have been a false lead."

"Robin?"

Robin turned and saw Starfire sitting at a table.

"Hey Star, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for an old friend, but please since you're here sit."

"Uh okay."

"You know this interesting design on the wall reminds me of home."

And so that sparked an hour long conversation where they discussed all the adventure they went on and all the villains they saw.

"Remember that time you had to date kitten or Killer Moth would destroy the city?"

"Don't remind me that was a nightmare."

"You know for a second I thought you might actually like her." Said Starfire quietly

"Nah she was evil besides I'm saving my love for someone else."

"Who? Jinx, Raven, Bumble Bee?" Asked Starfire intently

"No, no first Jinx is evil, second Raven's already with Beastboy and third Bumble Bee is for Cyborg."

Southing music started to play.

"What to do now?" Robin thought, then he felt that piece of paper he took it out.

_Ask her to dance you idiot _

"Uh Starfire care to dance?" Askeda red faced Robin

"Oh Robin I'd love to."

They walked over to the dance floor and started to slow dance they did that for a while then Robin was lost again and didn't know what to do. "Come on you piece of paper." He thought and he took it out again (Starfire's head was on Robin's shoulder)

_Never assume because to assume is to make an ass out of you and me_

"What? What does that mean?" Thought Robin he turned it over

_It means tell her you love her you idiot _

"Uh Starfire?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Uh how would you feel if I said 'I love you'?"

Both Robin's and Starfire's face flushed

"I'd be the happiest Tamarainian alive."

"In that case I love you."

And then he kissed her in a passionate kiss when they broke for air Starfire said:

"Oh Robin I love you too."

They both started to walk out of the restaurant

"I have been in love with you since I first saw you without all that armor." (You know at the end of the episode 'Go')

"And I've loved you since you saved me from those things that were after my sister."

And they walked all the way home.

After they left Levitate stood up from behind the counter in the restaurant. He walked over to a seat sat down and took out a really old book. (Will that idiot learn?)

"Paloso acardio." He said then a screen appeared in front of him that showed Robin and Starfire walking home hand and hand

"Now that's another job well done"

**Hey thanks for reading. Now for giving you a good fic to read i need somthing in return. I'm writting another fic and need an idea for a female hero. I have a name and a power, but need an idea for a coustume! I'll take an idea, Please send me an idea.PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease**


End file.
